The present invention relates to transmissions for tractors.
Conventionally, in a tractor, a gear shifting device that shifts drive power from an engine and transmits the drive power to driving wheels is contained in a transmission case constituting a part of the body of the tractor. The gear shifting device includes a main speed change device that shifts drive power from the engine to multiple speeds and a sub speed change device that further shifts the drive power that has been transmitted through the main speed change device. In the main speed change device and the sub speed change device, gear change is performed by sliding a shifter. The shifter is slid by a shift fork, and the shift fork is operated by an operating lever (see JP 2001-30781A).
Conventionally, the main speed change fork or the sub speed change fork is attached to a shift rod that is sidably supported by a support wall provided inside the transmission case, and thus there is a problem in that it is difficult to install the shift fork in the transmission case.